Mario Kart 7 Deluxe
|publisher=Nintendo |series=''Mario Kart'' series |predecessor='' '' (2017) |released=Q4 2018 |genre=Party, racing |modes=1-4 players |ratings=E for Everyone (ESRB) |platforms=Nintendo Switch |media=Digital Download Nintendo Switch cartridge }} Mario Kart 7 Deluxe (Japanese: マリオカート７ デラックス Mario Kāto 7 Derakkusu) is a racing game developed by Existence Software and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. As the game's name implies, Mario Kart 7 Deluxe is an HD remaster of the 2011 Nintendo 3DS title , with upgraded visuals and gameplay mechanics based upon those later used in and . In addition to including all content from the original 3DS release of Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 7 Deluxe also includes local multiplayer play for up to 4 players, a 12 player racing system not unlike Mario Kart 8, as well as several new playable characters, items, and vehicle parts (most of which being taken directly from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe). As with the original release of Mario Kart 8, retro courses have been updated both in aesthetic design and course layout, with new glider and underwater segments added into some of the courses. The anti-gravity racing mechanic, originally introduced in Mario Kart 8, has also been implemented into some of the courses included in Mario Kart 7 Deluxe, thus making the game feel wholly new despite being based on a pre-existing title. Differences from Mario Kart 7 Despite being described as a "remake" of Mario Kart 7, the game is based almost entirely off of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and as such includes several of the changes made to the formula of Mario Kart 7 made in that game as well as Mario Kart 8. Mario Kart 7 Deluxe also includes the 200cc engine class for both normal races and the Time Trial mode, as well as the Double Item Boxes reintroduced in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. For the most part, the game plays identically to Mario Kart 8, and includes 12 racers at once as opposed to the 8 that Mario Kart 7 did. Due to the addition of four more racers on the field at once, the point spread for races has been adjusted, and is now identical to that of Mario Kart 8: The third level of Mini-Turbo boosting from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (denoted by purple sparks) has also been added into Mario Kart 7 Deluxe, as has the Smart Steering and Auto Acceleration features also present in that game. Motion controls, which were present in the original version of Mario Kart 7 exclusively in first-person view, have also been made available to be used in either first-person or third-person mode, and the player is no longer forced to use motion controls in first-person view as well. One of the largest differences between Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 7 Deluxe is the fact that local multiplayer support has been added into the game; as the Nintendo 3DS was a handheld system with games designed to be primarily single player experiences. Because of this new multiplayer-focus, the game also allows for two players to play together online at once. In addition to these changes, the game's Battle Mode features all five of the game modes present in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe in order to showcase this game's Battle Mode in a similar way. Due to the heavy usage of the Nintendo Network service in the original game, the online component to the game has been reworked to be nearly-identical to its Mario Kart 8 Deluxe counterpart. While the VR points system is maintained, players have a different collection of VR points for both races and battles, whereas in Mario Kart 7 these were conflated. Players can also create their own tournaments with specific rulesets. Unlike both Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8 players who choose to play online VS Races are now able to choose which engine class (100cc, 150cc, Mirror, or 200cc; 50cc is unavailable) they wish to play in, though they may also choose a "Quick Match" section, which matches them into a random engine class match after each race. Playable characters In addition to adding in new characters, Mario Kart 7 Deluxe includes all 17 playable characters included in the original release of Mario Kart 7. As with Mario Kart 8 Deluxe all playable characters are unlocked by default. Also like Mario Kart 8 and its Switch port, the player can choose to play as one of nine different colours of Yoshi and Shy Guy, though unlike the aforementioned games they may also appear as CPU racers. Like with the original Mario Kart 7, characters are broken up into five weight classes, though each racer has their own unique stat changes, regardless. Characters are divided into one of the following weight classes: , , , , and . Mario Kart 7 characters Mario - Mario Party 10.png|'Mario' Luigi - Mario Party 10.png|'Luigi' Yoshi Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|'Yoshi' Peach - Mario Party 10.png|'Peach' Daisy MK7.png|'Daisy' Toad - Mario Party 10.png|'Toad' Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|'Bowser' DK Strong.png|'Donkey Kong' KoopaTroopaMP9.png|'Koopa Troopa' Wario MP100.png|'Wario' Rosalina MK7.png|'Rosalina' ShyGuy.PNG|'Shy Guy' SMG Queen Bee.png|'Honey Queen' Wiggler MK7.png|'Wiggler' Cloudless Lakitu.png|'Lakitu' MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|'Metal Mario' MiiMK7.png|'Mii' VARIES Additional characters The only characters included in Mario Kart 7 Deluxe that also did not appear in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe are Diddy Kong and Birdo. All other characters added that were not present in Mario Kart 7 are also playable in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Enough characters were included to increase the game's roster from 17 characters to 35. DiddyKongReturns.png|'Diddy Kong' Birdo MP7.png|'Birdo' Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|'Toadette' Mario Party - Island Tour Waluigi Artwork.png|'Waluigi' Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|'King Boo' Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|'Baby Luigi' Baby Peach.png|'Baby Peach' Bowserjr MP9.png|'Bowser Jr.' Lemmy Koopa 3D standalone.png|'Lemmy' NSMBULarry.png|'Larry' Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|'Wendy' IggyNSMBU.png|'Iggy' Ludwig Von Koopa 3D.png|'Ludwig' Roy Koopa.png|'Roy' MortonNSMBU.png|'Morton' C8WdzkuUQAAcMob.png|'Pink Gold Peach' DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|'Dry Bowser' Colour variants Gold Mario serves as the game's only unlockable character. He is unlocked by earning a gold trophy on every cup in every weight class in Grand Prix mode. ACL MK8 Green Shy Guy.png|'Green Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Blue Shy Guy.png|'Blue Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Light Blue Shy Guy.png|'Light Blue Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Yellow Shy Guy.png|'Yellow Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Pink Shy Guy.png|'Pink Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Black Shy Guy.png|'Black Shy Guy' ACL MK8 White Shy Guy.png|'White Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Orange Shy Guy.png|'Orange Shy Guy' ACL MK8 Red Yoshi.png|'Red Yoshi' ACL MK8 Blue Yoshi.png|'Blue Yoshi' ACL MK8 Light Blue Yoshi.png|'Light Blue Yoshi' ACL MK8 Yellow Yoshi.png|'Yellow Yoshi' ACL MK8 Pink Yoshi.png|'Pink Yoshi' ACL MK8 Black Yoshi.png|'Black Yoshi' ACL MK8 White Yoshi.png|'White Yoshi' ACL MK8 Orange Yoshi.png|'Orange Yoshi' MGWT Gold Mario (no club).png|'Gold Mario' Racecourses All 32 of the game's courses have been overhauled, both aesthetically and in course layout. As Mario Kart 8 introduced a new anti-gravity racing mechanic, several of the courses have had this new mode integrated into them. As with Mario Kart 8, all of the game's retro courses have undergone significant changes in order to match them with the "nitro" ones. Unlike in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, all courses use the same names in both the English language North American and PAL versions of the games; specifically, both versions of the game use the North American names for the courses. Vehicle parts In addition to all of the vehicle parts that appeared in the original Mario Kart 7, several vehicle parts have been added from Mario Kart 8; players are still restricted to racing with karts, omitting the bikes and ATV vehicles from Mario Kart 8. Unlike previous Mario Kart titles, all vehicle parts have been made available by default barring the Gold-themed ones. The Gold vehicle parts are unlocked by collecting 500 coins (glider), 1000 coins (wheels), and 1500 coins (body). Kart bodies Standard kart.png|'Standard' Barrel Train.png|'Barrel Train' MK7 B Dasher.png|'B Dasher' Royal Ribbon.png|'Birthday Girl' Blue Seven.png|'Blue Seven' Bolt Buggy.png|'Bolt Buggy' MK7 Growlster.png|'Bruiser' MK7 Bumble V.png|'Bumble V' Cact X.png|'Cact-X' MK7 Cloud 9.png|'Cloud 9' MK7 Egg 1.png|'Egg 1' MK7 Koopa Clown.png|'Koopa Clown' MK7 Pipe Frame.png|'Pipe Frame' MK7 Soda Jet.png|'Soda Jet' MK7 Tiny Tug.png|'Tiny Tug' Gherkin.png|'Zucchini' MK7 Gold Kart.png|'Gold Standard' BiddybuggyBodyMK8.png|'Biddybuggy' CatCruiserBodyMK8.png|'Cat Cruiser' LandshipBodyMK8.png|'Landship' Mach8BodyMK8.png|'Mach 8' MK8PWing.png|'P-Wing' Wheels Standard Wheels - Mk7.png|'Standard' Monster Wheels - Mk7.png|'Monster' MK7_Mushroom_Wheels.png|'Mushroom' Red Monster Wheels.png|'Red Monster' Roller Wheels - Mk7.png|'Roller' MK7_Slick.png|'Slick' Slim.png|'Slim' Sponge - Mk7.png|'Sponge' MK7_Wood.png|'Wood' Gold Tires.png|'Gold' ButtonTiresMK8.png|'Button' CushionTiresMK8.png|'Cushion' CyberSlickTiresMK8.png|'Cyber Slick' MetalTiresMK8.png|'Metal' Retro_Off-Road.png|'Retro Off-Road' Gliders Standard 7 - Mk7.png|'Super Glider' Ghastly Glider.png|'Beast Glider' Flower Glider - Mk7.png|'Flower Glider' Parafoil - Mk7.png|'Paraglider' Peach Parasol - Mk7.png|'Peach Parasol' Swoop.png|'Swooper' Golden Glider.png|'Gold Glider' BowserKiteMK8.png|'Bowser Kite' CloudGliderMK8.png|'Cloud Glider' MKTVParafoilGliderMK8.png|'MKTV Parafoil' ParachuteGliderMK8.png|'Parachute' WaddleWingMK8.png|'Waddle Wing' WarioWingMK8.png|'Wario Wing' Items Barring the Crazy 8, all of the items introduced in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe have been added into Mario Kart 7 Deluxe. As with in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the Cape Feather can only be obtained in Battle Mode, while Golden Mushrooms, Bullet Bills, and Spiny Shells can only be obtained in races. Lucky7.png|'Lucky 7' SuperLeafSM3DW.png|'Super Leaf' Coin NSMB2.png|'Coin' GreenShellMK8.png|'Green Shell' TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|'Triple Green Shells' BananaMK8.png|'Banana' TripleBananasMK8.png|'Triple Bananas' RedShellMK8.png|'Red Shell' TripleRedShellsMK8.png|'Triple Red Shells' FireFlowerMK8.png|'Fire Flower' MushroomMK8.png|'Mushroom' TripleMushroomMK8.png|'Triple Mushrooms' GoldenMushroomMK8.png|'Golden Mushroom' BulletBillMK8.png|'Bullet Bill' BlooperMK8.png|'Blooper' StarMK8.png|'Star' BobOmbMK8.png|'Bob-omb' LightningBoltMK8.png|'Lightning' SpinyShellMK8.png|'Spiny Shell' BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|'Boomerang Flower' PottedPiranhaPlantMK8.png|'Potted Piranha Plant' SuperHornMK8.png|'Super Horn' BooNSMBWii.png|'Boo' MK8 Deluxe Art - Cape Feather.png|'Cape Feather' Battle Mode All five of the game modes from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe return in Mario Kart 7 Deluxe, these being Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Bob-omb Blast, Shine Thief, and Renegade Roundup. Several minor changes have been made to some of the game modes: * The mini-map no longer appears in any mode. * The last renegade remaining in Renegade Roundup will now move at an increased speed until they release some of their teammates. However, they are also marked by a visual indicator. * In the final minute of Renegade Roundup, all of the player's opponents will be marked with visual indicators, making it easier for the cops to target the renegades, and it easier for the renegades to flee. * When a competitor has fewer than five seconds remaining in Shine Thief, the screen's border will now have a red overlay that gets more intense as the seconds tick down, making it more noticeable when the game could potentially near its end. * While the 5 minute timer for Shine Thief remains unseen to players, an audio cue will play when there is only 1 minute remaining, and the music will speed up like in all other timed modes. * Some new options have been made available to players - such as the ability to make Balloon Battle and Bob-omb Blast "last man standing"-type modes, with players that lose all their balloons becoming ghosts that can no longer earn points but still hinder other players. All six of the stages present in the Battle Mode of Mario Kart 7 return, and, much like the racecourses, they have been redesigned and updated to take advantage of the HD visuals. Gallery ACL Mario Kart 7 Deluxe logo.png Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Remakes